


[hp] Notes

by aurora941230



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora941230/pseuds/aurora941230
Summary: The challenge was to write a sad story ending with the sentence, 'Our love was so powerful'.





	[hp] Notes

**Author's Note:**

> The challenge was to write a sad story ending with the sentence, 'Our love was so powerful'.

My dear friend and lover,  
I would probably be dead should you read this. Here’s something I always meant to tell you but could not say it when I was alive, just in case you are interested.  
I’ve wasted my whole life being rhetoric so let’s just put it straight for now: what you’ve be suspecting despite my denial, and what I’ve been claiming despite your distain, are all true.   
I hate you, for taking my devotion to you for granted. I hate you for always deliberately turning a blind eye on my emotions. I hate you, for using me and my family as some tool, for sitting there, sending me to one battle after another and taking all credit. You regard yourself King and others slaves, even animals, for no reason.   
So I decided to teach you a lesson, that no one, not even the Dark Lord, can humiliate a Malfoy. I could not do it without help. Despite your temper and ruthlessness, you are the genius I can never be. It was me who plotted you, me who sent your plans and whereabouts to the Order, me who contacted Albus Dumbledore himself and offered your head. Trust me when I say I did want you to die.  
But I do love you, however hard I try not to. I, who have every reason in the world to think ill of you, love you, heart and soul. I CANNOT betray you, no matter how desperately I want to. And now, I willingly give my life for yours. Pathetic isn’t it? Gloat as you will: Tom Prince Charming Riddle seduced Abraxas Playboy Malfoy, unintentionally. I guess I just offered you the final proof for your theory: love is one’s weakness and undoing.  
And here I am, arming myself for the battlefield, prepared to die in your place, something I wouldn’t even dream of before.   
I never realized that our love was so powerful.


End file.
